Summertime Constellation
by Rose Breznska
Summary: Under the sparkling night we met, we found each other, and we found love / No matter where I went, I always knew my way back to you. You are my compass star. / A Tribute Of Revived / happy reading :))


**Presented By Rose Breznska**

**Warning : T+, Canon, Out of characters, standard warning applied**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

**Don't read if you hate, you've been warned**

**A Tribute of Revived**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summertime Constellation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Under the sparkling night we met, we found each other, and we found love_

_._

_._

Udara lembab menguar dalam suasana sunyi yang menyelimuti atmosfir ruangan. Suara napas tenang berhembus pelan, bersahutan dalam sepi. Mata gadis itu terjaga. Sulit baginya untuk terlelap. Suhu yang tinggi dan suasana barak yang ramai membuatnya merasa sesak. Malam-malam pertama sebagai anggota pasukan pengintai adalah hal yang berat baginya. Sekalipun senyum jahil sering muncul di wajahnya, namun tidak seperti hatinya yang tak dapat ditipu dan termanipulasi.

_As far as i walk, as close as the death comes_.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Seluruh temannya sudah tidur. Sejenak ia iri pada teman-temannya, yang begitu mudahnya terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Tenggelam dalam dunia milik mereka sendiri. Ia menghela napas pelan.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menuju lemari kecil miliknya. Perlahan ia menanggalkan setelan tidur miliknya yang telah basah oleh bulir-bulir keringat kemudian melipatnya kembali dengan rapi. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kemeja berlengan pendek dan celana panjang putih yang biasa ia pakai setelah bergabung dengan Militer dan mengenakannya.

Perlahan, ia mengambil peralatan 3D Manuver Gear dari lemarinya, tanpa suara. Seakan sebuah goresan kecil yang beradu akan membangunkan seisi barak, dan memasangkan setiap bagian pada tubuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian melangkah pelan dan menyelinap pergi.

Gadis itu berlari melintasi lapangan menuju ke dalam hutan. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kemungkinan ia akan tertangkap oleh seniornya dan mendapat hukuman. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah rasa takut dan kalut. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi misi keluar dinding akan diadakan, dan ini merupakan misi perdananya. Bahkan menjadi anggota pasukan pengintai bukanlah impiannya sejak awal.

_Why should i choose this?_

Dengan cepat, ia bertolak dan menekan tombol gas, melesat cepat di udara. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan angin malam berhembus dan mengalir melewatinya. Menyesap rasa takutnya secara perlahan, dan membawanya pergi searah berlalunya hembusan angin. Hingga ia tersadar, tubuhnya berangsur tersedot gravitasi dan mulai turun ke bumi. ia membuka kedua matanya dan kembali mengontrol pergerakannya di udara.

Gadis itu memperlambat pergerakkannya ketika tempat yang ia tuju telah tiba, melompati dahan pohon dan meluncur bebas ke samping danau di tengah hutan. Kedua kakinya menjejak dengan mantap, menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, merasakan udara yang lebih sejuk membelai tubuhnya.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah, mendekati danau yang kelam, berpendar dan memantulkan gemerlap konstelasi langit yang luas tak berujung. Ia menengadah, menatap setiap bintang yang berkilau diantara bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Kesedihan muncul dalam dadanya, bersama dengan rasa sesak yang menghujam jantungnya.

Akankah ia bisa melihat pemandangan ini lagi untuk yang kedua? Akankah ia bisa kembali merasakan bebasnya berputar di udara seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, merasakan udara sejuk masuk ke dalam rongga dadanya dan bernafas lega?

_Will i survive_?

Sebulir kristal turun dari kedua bola matanya, mengalir dan menetes berbaur bersama dengan air di danau. Sekeping kesunyian pecah dan membaur bersama dengan sedu sedan dari bibirnya, mengisi ruang sepi bersama dengan pepohonan yang menjulang.

Srak...srak...

Gadis itu terburu-buru mengusap air matanya. Dengan sigap ia berputar dan mengacungkan kedua pedangnya ke arah sumber suara sambil menajamkan seluruh panca inderanya.

"Siapa disana?!"

.

.

.

.

"Sasha? Apakah itu kau?"

Suara yang lebih berat menyahut dari dalam hutan. Gadis itu menurunkan kedua pedangnya dan menyampirkannya. Ia terdiam, tetap waspada sambil menunggu bayangan itu muncul. Sepasang kaki berjalan mendekat dengan tubuh berbalut jubah hijau yang tersibak angin malam musim panas yang lembab. Langkah itu mendekat, dan samar wajah pemuda itu pun terlihat.

Jean!

.

.

_We met_

.

.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat dengan ekspresi heran terpasang di wajahnya saat ia melihat gadis yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama berdiri sendirian di tepi danau. Ia mengikuti gadis itu, yang muncul dalam mimpinya beberapa saat lalu. Ketika ia tengah terlelap dan dunia mimpi menyedotnya kedalam imajinasi tanpa batas.

Ia melihat gadis itu, berputar di angkasa dan mereguk bebas udara musim panas yang menyesakkan sekaligus lembut. Merasakan kebebasan. Terengkuh semesta yang berkilauan, membuatnya terpana. Dan menuntun dirinya untuk mengikuti gadis itu pergi ke tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

"Jean? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

.

.

"Ha? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jean balas bertanya. Gadis itu berbalik dan menunduk, memperhatikan ujung sepatunya sendiri. Berharap Jean tidak pernah datang dan menangkap basah dirinya sedang merenung sendirian di tengah hutan sambil menangis. Bening kembali mengalir di matanya. Pundaknya terguncang seiring dengan tangisnya.

"O-Oi! Kau kenapa?!"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, menghampiri gadis itu yang sepertinya tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya di tempat itu. Ia berjalan cepat ke depan tubuh gadis itu. Gadis itu menangis semakin kencang tatkala pemuda itu meremas kedua pundaknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasha menangkis kedua lengan Jean dari pundaknya dan berjalan mundur. Kedua lengannya mengunci tubuhnya sendiri dengan rapat, seakan ia melindungi dirinya sendiri dari dunia luar. Kedua matanya menatap kosong dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Entah apa yang mendorong dirinya, Jean berjalan mendekati Sasha dan merengkuh tubuhnya erat. Meresapi setiap jengkal rasa sepi yang menguar dari tubuh mungil yang gemetar dilingkupi ketakutan. Menyalurkan perlindungan yang protektif. Seakan takut kehilangannya.

_What?_

_ Why i do this?_

.

.

_We found each other_

.

.

Waktu bergulir dalam durasi relativistik yang berjalan perlahan, seakan tertahan gaya gesekan dan bergerak melambat. Angin yang berhenti berhembus dan pepohonan kaku tanpa gemerisik dedaunan, seakan ikut terhentikan oleh waktu.

Mereka yang tengah berpelukan, berhenti dalam kesunyian dan tak bergeming tanpa saling ingin menjauh. Dengan mata yang saling terpejam dan saling terobati waktu, bersama gemerlap konstelasi yang menghubungkan setiap detak jantung yang bersahutan dalam sepi. Membuat koneksi antara satu sama lain dalam lingkaran waktu yang hanya diketahui semesta.

.

.

_We found love_

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang, menggerakkan kembali roda waktu yang berhenti sekejap. Menerjang pepohonan dan semak-semak, menimbulkan gemerisik yang memecah malam. Kedua insan itu membuka mata mereka perlahan, seakan beradaptasi untuk kembali melihat dunia yang kejam setelah beranjak dari surga, seperti manusia pertama di bumi.

Kedua iris mereka saling bertemu, menembus ke dalam mata hati paling dalam. Jean menatap kedua iris coklat di depan matanya, berkilauan di tengah kegelapan, menatap dengan penuh luka dan rasa takut sekaligus harapan untuk hidup. Mata seorang manusia yang ingin tetap berjuang.

"Aku takut, Jean... aku belum siap untuk mati.."

Jean terdiam. Ia sendiri merasakan ketakutan yang sama, dimana beberapa hari lagi nyawanya akan dipertaruhkan di luar dinding. Antara hidup dan mati ia harus bertahan, dan entah kemana takdir akan membawanya pergi. Hanya kemampuan bertarung dan bertahan hidup yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya, sisanya hanya seperti mengundi nasib di meja judi. Jika ia cukup beruntung, minimal hidupnya akan terselamatkan.

_If he's not lucky enough, death will take him easily_.

.

.

.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan mati sekarang. Kita pasti akan melihat dunia luar, suatu hari nanti. Kita pasti akan selamat dalam ekspedisi besok!"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Gadis itu bertanya. Pemuda itu kembali terdiam dan berpikir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia akan selamat dan bisa kembali berada di dalam dinding.

Jean menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit malam, berhias bintang yang saling terhubung, membentuk rasi bintang. Sebuah rahasia alam semesta yang saling membentuk formasi kehidupan jauh sebelum manusia menjelajahi bumi. ia menerawang jauh. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia dapat kembali.

Konstelasi itu, jutaan gemerlap cahaya yang akan menuntunnya untuk kembali. Kembali pada gadis di hadapannya. Poros kehidupannya semenjak semesta menautkan detak jantung mereka.

Jean menundukkan kepalanya. Telapak tangannya beralih pada tengkuk Sasha, menariknya mendekat. Hembusan nafas dalam udara malam yang lembab menimbulkan hipnotis. Sebuah trik ciptaan semesta yang dirancang dengan indahnya. Keduanya saling berpagutan, menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing dalam sentuhan lembut yang memabukkan.

_A closest things to heaven_

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kembali saling menatap. Masih saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Kembali bertatapan dalam sepi. Mata pemuda itu menatap dalam pada iris Sasha, bertelepati dan berbicara jauh pada alam bawah sadarnya yang terdalam. Membisikkan kata-kata yang tak terucap dan hanya dipahami hati yang saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

_No matter where I went, I always knew my way back to you. You are my compass star_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Gadis itu tersenyum, serasa seluruh jiwanya lahir kembali. Ketakutan yang sirna, dilingkupi oleh harapan akan jiwanya yang selalu hidup. Sekali lagi, semesta melindungi mereka berdua. Menyatukan jiwa yang rapuh untuk saling memberi kekuatan. Dibawah rasi bintang yang berkilau, gadis itu tersenyum. Membuat pemuda itu terpana, tak berhenti menatap bibir lembut gadis itu. Senyuman yang lebih indah dari apapun di dunia, begitu berarti dan berharga. Diantara sejuta bintang yang berkilau, bulan yang terselubung awan tipis kelabu, hanya senyumnya lah yang dapat menghidupkan jiwanya. Gadis itu pun yakin, ia akan terus bertahan hidup. Ia tak akan berakhir sampai di sini saja, karena ia mempunyai alasan untuk bertahan hidup dan menjadi lebih kuat.

.

Tetaplah hidup, Sasha.

.

.

.

.

"_And in her smile I see something more beautiful than the stars."_

––_Across the Universe__ by Beth Revis_

_._

_._

_._

**_FIN_**

**Author's note :**

**Terimakasih gustiiiiiiii T.T akhirnya selesai juga, my first fict since almost a year ago. Well yeah, trully, saya rindu banget nulis fict. Dan setelah UN berlangsung, jiwa saya serasa seperti lahir kembali, selesai dari segala kesusahan dan penderitaan *ceilah*! **

** By** **the way, i'll praise many thanks for Diana Peterfreund, Green Day,** **H. Jackson Brown Jr.****, and ****Kenny Chesney**** for the quotes. So beautiful and inspiring, especially Beth Revis. Thanks so much, trully**. **And also Ed Sheeran for Give me Love song, so touching. Dan ga tau kenapa cocok bgt sama fict ini, entahlah :)**

** Dan kenapa saya pake kata" Summer?! Karena itu musim kelahiran saya, hehe. Dimana matahari musim panas berkilauan dan menyesakkan, saya lahir ke dunia belasan tahun lalu. Dan untuk merayakan kebangkitan saya kembali, saya menggunakan Summer sebagai tema fict saya, hehe.**

** Intinya, maafkan saya, minna, saya tidak bisa menepati janji untuk update cepat dsb karena saya sendiri baru selesai dari kesibukan saya. Belum persiapan masuk Universitas. Saya juga masih deg-degan nunggu hasil UN, doakan saya ya minna-san, semoga nilai UN nya bagus dan lulus! Amiiiin! **

** Maafkan juga ya karena kayaknya fict ini abstrak banget, banyak adegan maksa di dalemnya plus typos bertebaran. Yah wajarlah, fantasi autis seorang saya ini. Ehehehe... oh ya, kalo ada event atau award, kabar-kabarin saya ya plis saya pengen ikutan bgt. award terakhir yg saya ikutin gagal gara-gara deket sama ujian. sedih T.T  
**

** Pokoknya makasih buat yang mau baca, maaf kalo fictnya acak-acakan. Ditunggu review, saran, kalobisasihfavesekalianplusauthornyajugadifave, anything! Sankyu ;)**

**Best regards,**

**Breznska**


End file.
